<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hit Me With Your Best Shot by postjentacular</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757663">Hit Me With Your Best Shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular'>postjentacular</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkuary 2021 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkuary 2021 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hit Me With Your Best Shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/">HP Kinkuary</a> 2021 Day 22: Facials</p>
<p>Unbetaed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Beautiful,” Neville whispered in his ear, “so hard for me.”</p>
<p>Harry looked down at Neville's fist tight around his cock, stroking him sure and steady. He leaned back further, Neville's belly soft against his back, cock hard against his arse cheeks. He tried to rut against it, but was stilled by Neville's warm firm hand on his hip.</p>
<p>“I've got you,” he assured him, “let me.”</p>
<p>A few more strokes had Harry close, gasping.</p>
<p>“Eyes to him now, love.” </p>
<p>He looked down at Draco, lying under both their kneeling forms – eyes closed, mouth open, needy – as Neville took aim.</p>
<p>“Come.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>